Ellos lo ven todo (o eso creen)
by Ekhi
Summary: Daryl estaba seguro de ser presa de algún tipo de droga, o en su defecto estaba soñando. No podía ser otra cosa. No podía ser real. (2ª Temporada, Crack!fic)


**Disclaimer:** Ni la serie ni la película me pertenecen. No saco beneficio alguno de la escritura de este OS, si no, otro gallo cantaría.

 **Sumario:** Daryl estaba seguro de ser presa de algún tipo de droga, sueño o algo similar. No podía ser otra cosa. No podía ser real. (2ª Temporada, Crack!fic)

 **Advertencias:** humor, lenguaje, violencia…

Sólo os voy a decir dos cosas antes de que os pongáis a leer: dejad que la imaginación vuelve y, perdonad las posibles erratas ^^

* * *

La tela alrededor de su cabeza le estaba asfixiando, y los sonidos y voces que llegaban a sus oídos no ayudaban demasiado. La tela negra que le habían colado en el interior de su boca sofocaba cualquier intento de pedir auxilio. Las ligaduras alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos impedían que les diera su merecido a aquellos que le habían secuestrado, minutos u horas atrás, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado.

Daryl respiraba de forma forzada por su nariz, pero aguantó su respiración cuando dejó de moverse y el silencio a su alrededor le arrancó un escalofrío.

Un fuerte tirón y parpadeó molesto por la repentina luminosidad a su alrededor. Pegó su frente contra lo que parecía un suelo de madera y agitó la cabeza varias veces, sus muñecas, intentando liberarse. Como si el hecho de poder ver finalmente fuera hacer una diferencia.

\- Quitadle la mordaza.- Dijo una voz autoritaria y Daryl vio a un par de soldados acercarse a su cara y quitarle la tela alojada en su boca.

\- ¿Pero qué cojones…?- No podía ser. Aquellas setas deberían ser de las alucinógenas o definitivamente había perdido la cabeza. No. Las dos cosas juntos.- Esto no es real…- Se dijo para sí cerrando los ojos unos segundos y abriendo uno de ellos, la escena no había cambiado a su alrededor.

\- Esto es muy real… Asesino.- Dijo uno de los soldados atizándole con su casco de plástico en plena nariz.

\- ¿Pero a qué viene eso?- Le espetó él al soldado verde de pies a cabeza y menos de cinco centímetros de altura.

Sí. Había perdido el juicio ya no solo por ver lo que estaba viendo, sino por hablar con ellos. Estaba loco, era cuestión de tiempo.

\- Ayudadle a sentarse. Vamos.- Volvió a decir con voz fuerte la misma voz de antes.

Algo tiró de su espalda entre gruñidos y gritos y piezas saltando, y finalmente quedó sentado en el suelo, con las manos atadas a su espalda y las piernas estiradas. Daryl echó un vistazo a su alrededor.

Era una habitación infantil. La colcha azul estaba llena de dibujos, las paredes con posters repletas, las baldas llenas de libros y… Él estaba rodeado de toda clase de juguetes, más de los que había visto juntos en toda su vida.

\- ¿Dónde cojones estoy?- Preguntó Daryl agitando su cabeza para deshacerse de la sensación de mareo que le había asaltado tras haber sido sentado en mitad de la habitación.

\- Las preguntas las hacemos nosotros, humano.- En lo alto de la cama, sentado en el borde, una mano sobre su rodilla derecha, lo que parecía el muñeco de un sheriff le miraba.

\- ¿Rick?- Preguntó Daryl haciendo una asociación de ideas inmediatas. Quizá realmente estaba soñando y…

\- Soy el sheriff Woody.- Le dijo tocándose la placa adherida a su chaleco de piel de vaca. Daryl achicó los ojos, realmente podía imaginar a Rick con aquel atuendo.- Dinos tu nombre.

\- ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?- El Sheriff asintió y algo le golpeó tras la oreja.

\- ¡Joder!- Espetó Daryl girándose para ver qué diablos le había golpeado. Un maldito tirachinas estaba preparado para ser disparado de nuevo.- ¿En serio?

\- Dinos tu nombre, humano.- Insistió el sheriff descendiendo con gracilidad por el edredón hasta ponerse de pie.

\- Daryl Dixon.- Dijo finalmente con un resoplido. ¿Qué más daba que supieran cómo se llamaba? Eran unos malditos juguetes y él estaba colocado, soñando o muerto.

\- Bien, señor Dixon. Verá… Le hemos traído aquí tras realizar una investigación para esclarecer lo ocurrido con uno de nuestros compañeros.- El Sheriff silbó una vez y una puerta crujió a su izquierda. Un armario se abrió y lo que parecía una cosa redonda con ojos, sombrero y una oreja se deslizó por el suelo de madera, mirándole de reojo con cara de pocos amigos.- El señor Patata…- Daryl soltó una risotada bajando la cabeza. Una nueva pelota le acertó en plena nuca lanzada por el tirachinas.

\- ¡Ya vale!- Les gritó intentando librarse de las ligaduras.- Como vuelvas a lanzarme algo maldito cacharro de los cojones te juro que…

\- ¡Nadie amenaza a mi gente en mi territorio!- Le aseguró el sheriff apuntándole con su diminuta arma de plástico. ¿De verdad? ¿Qué iba a hacer con eso?- Rex…

Daryl arqueó una ceja viendo una sombra acercarse por el pasillo hasta alcanzar la puerta. La figura de un dinosaurio verde con las fauces abiertas y unos brazos tan cortos que no podría ni ponerse un sombrero lanzó un rugido demasiado real.

\- Hey, hey, vale, tranquilos. No le tocaré el pelo a ninguno, ¿vale? Sólo… Quitadme estas cuerdas y me iré, y nada habrá pasado. No le diré nada a nadie y…- Como si alguien fuera a creerle vamos.

\- Demasiado tarde, señor Dixon. Ya ha le ha hecho daño a uno de nosotros.- Daryl le miró sin comprender.

\- ¿De qué cojones estás hablando, cowboy?- El sheriff le señaló al que había salido del armario.

\- El señor Patata ha sufrido la pérdida de una oreja…- El susodicho se tapaba la otra con su mano enguantada.- Y varias fuentes nos han asegurado que hace unos días le vieron portando… ¡un collar de orejas!- Le espetó con su brazo derecho estirado hacia su cabeza, postura rígida y arma de vuelta en la funda de su cinturón.

\- ¿Qué?- Daryl les miró a todos y al maldito bicho que creía que le había quitado una oreja.- ¿Pensáis que he sido yo? ¡Eran orejas de esos hijos de puta que intentaron matarme!- Les espetó.- ¡Yo no he… robado la oreja de plástico de nadie!

\- ¡Cuidado con lo que dices, muchacho!- Le espetó un soldado clavándole la culata de su fusil en el muslo.

\- ¡Mientes!- Gritó alguien a su espalda.

\- ¿Por qué diablos iba a mentir?- Se defendió Daryl.- ¿No me creéis? El collar está en el campamento, si me dejáis ir a por él y…- El Sheriff negó con la cabeza.

\- No podemos arriesgarnos a que te vayas.- Negó el sheriff.- Buzz…- El edredón se movió y de debajo de la cama emergió lo que parecía haber sido una vez un astronauta bañado en esteroides a juzgar por su ancha espalda y su mandíbula cuadrada.- Ve a por ella.

\- Sí, Woody.- Daryl miró a ambos sin comprender qué estaba pasando.

\- ¿Alguien me puede explicar qué coño está pasando?- Una pastorcilla le golpeó con su vara en plena rodilla.

\- ¡Maldita…!- Se mordió la lengua viendo el tirachinas tensándose de nuevo.

\- Aquí está.- Anunció el astronauta acompañando a lo que parecía una bruja o una hada un tanto cuestionable.

\- Bien muchachos, ¿creéis en su inocencia?- Preguntó el Sheriff escuchándose un coro de "noes" en la habitación.- Entonces, está decidido.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Lo que yo diga no vale nada? ¿Pero qué clase de mierda es esta?- El tirachinas le acertó en la sien lanzándole al suelo de costado. Daryl soltó un gruñido presa del golpe, viendo a la bruja acercándose a él.- Tócame un pelo y te…- Una nube de luz y colores le envolvió dejándole sin voz unos instantes.- Arranco la varita y te la meto por…- Daryl se calló de inmediato. Había algo que no cuadraba. Su voz. Su cuerpo. Algo no encajaba.- ¿Qué diablos…?- Miró sus manos ya sueltas y… La inconsciencia se apoderó de él. El Sheriff Woody, Buzz Lightyear y sus compañeros hicieron un círculo alrededor de su peluda figura.

\- Creo que Chop se alegrará de tener nueva compañía.- Comentó el dinosaurio rozando su cola con la peluda de la ardilla de felpa frente a ellos.

\- Sí, ya no era el mismo desde que perdió a Chip...- Murmuró la pastorcilla acariciando la cabeza de una de sus ovejas.

La espalda de la misma estaba cubierta con un chaleco negro de alas blancas, y cruzando el mismo, una pequeña ballesta con flechas.

Daryl Dixon ya era uno de los suyos.

* * *

 _Ha sido ver una viñeta en la que aparecía el señor Potato con su oreja ausente diciendo "¿Alguien sabe dónde está mi oreja?" Y bajo ella aparecer Daryl con su collar de orejas de caminante negando lo evidente… Y mi cabeza ya ha empezado a montarse su película particular._

 _Si habéis llegado hasta aquí de una pieza y sin querer regalarme una bonita camisa y una casa con habitaciones acolchadas, gracias. Espero hayáis disfrutado de la lectura._

 _Cualquier cosa, ya sabéis, un review o PM y os contestaré ;)_

 _Y ya sabéis, hasta el infinito y más allá!_


End file.
